


i will possess your heart

by skirt



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, i honestly have no idea what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate her obnoxious know-it-all personality and her steady voice and the way she roughly rakes her fingernails down your back when you’re fucking her into the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will possess your heart

There is not a strong enough word to describe how much you hate Kyouko Kirigiri.

You hate the way she has only one small braid in her hair and you hate that stupid bow. You hate her clothes and how perfectly short her skirt is when she bends over in front of you. You hate her obnoxious know-it-all personality and her steady voice and the way she roughly rakes her fingernails down your back when you’re fucking her into the sheets. You hate how she glares when you pass in the hallway and you still hate her for that time she whispered "I will possess your heart" into your ear. You especially hate how she blackmails you by threatening to tell the group how she made once you cry from denying your orgasm for too long. You hate how she often leaves you tied to her bed and you hate how gorgeous she looks when you leave her tied to her bed.

You hate how she pulls you into broom closets when you have places to be and shoves you between her legs. You hate how she slowly pulls off her clothes and you find out that she wasn’t wearing panties all day. (You hate that you didn’t find out sooner even more.) You hate when she wears the black lingerie she borrowed from Celes and you hate when she's taken it all off but the thigh highs and the heels. You hate that fucking growl she makes when you get her back for scratching your back up and you run your nails deep into the backs of her thighs where she can't hide it. You hate how she flirts with Naegi in front of you, even if it's very vague and he doesn't get the hint.

You hate how she's talented at everything she does and she matches you in intelligence. You hate how she sings old rock songs you've never heard of in English and laughs when you don't understand. You hate how she subconsciously wraps her arm around you when she sleeps and how her legs always end up across yours. You hate how good she is at getting your skin to raise up when she slaps you and that little squeak she makes when you spank her. You hate the way her eyes flutter closed and she bites her lip when she's coming. You hate how she tries to bite back a moan when you pinch her nipples and you hate the way she squeezes your ass when you're not expecting it. You hate how serious she looks when there's a corpse in her presence and how she's not scared to touch it. You hate that she won't tell you what her super high school level is and how you can't quite figure it out for yourself.

You hate how she sometimes gives you genuine smiles and you hate how you sometimes give them back. You hate how she loves it when you pull her hair and you hate how much her curves of her hips resemble that of a model's. You hate how she looks at you when she's tired and how she always looks a bit confused when she wakes up. You hate the tiny freckles on her nose that you can only see if you get really close and the loving look in her eyes after you kiss her forehead. You hate how she never pulls her hand away when you grab it and how she'll play connect the dots with a Sharpie using the freckles on your body and how she won't stop until she's got a line to each one. You don't really hate that your sexual relationship with her didn't change after the romantic side caught up, but you'll say that you hate it just to keep the flow. You hate how she succeeded with possessing your heart and you hate even more that she doesn't brag about it. You hate the marks the ropes leave after you untie her hands from behind her back and the stretches she does afterwards.

You hate every aspect of Kyouko Kirigiri more than should be humanly possible, even if you do think she might be the most wonderful being to ever walk the Earth.


End file.
